


Eggnog

by SML8180



Series: Ego Christmas 2019 [14]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Cooking, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Musical Prison Boi can't cook but can make oddly specific recipes from scratch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21792682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SML8180/pseuds/SML8180
Summary: Yancy has nothing to do while most of the other Egos are busy, so he decides to make them something special.
Series: Ego Christmas 2019 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559551
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Eggnog

Most of the other Egos were going about their own business, either at work, in their office in the manor, or otherwise busy. Yancy, however, really didn’t have anything to do. Being a new Ego, he hadn’t been able to get a job yet, and he was still adjusting to no longer being in prison. It was strange to him; the manor was more chaotic than Happy Trails had ever been, he had more freedom than he’d had in years, and he really didn’t know how to feel. All of that compounded with the fact that there was more energy than usual, seeing as Christmas was just around the corner.

Christmas;  _ that  _ got Yancy thinking. He remembered the holidays he’d spent with his parents, before everything happened. He remembered helping his mother in the kitchen, cooking and baking. One recipe he  _ vividly  _ remembered was his mother’s eggnog recipe; he’d help her make it every year, and had made it a point to memorize it. He’d even made it for the guys at the prison a few times around the holidays when he occasionally volunteered in the kitchen. With everyone else busy and starting to become stressed, he thought maybe he could try to make some to lighten the mood.

After making sure that nobody else was in the kitchen, Yancy made his move. He stood by the kitchen island for a moment, recalling what he’d need, before going about getting things out. He hadn’t cooked in some time, and had  _ never  _ cooked in the manor. If he were honest, he had some imbalanced cooking skills; he’d constantly burn toast and eggs, and couldn’t even get pasta right most of the time if he was left to it on his own. He could  _ help  _ just fine, but he had trouble working alone. Yet,  _ somehow  _ he was able to make things like his mother’s eggnog from scratch, and got it perfect every time. Despite the odd contradiction in skills, he wasn’t about to question his abilities; there was eggnog to be made, after all.

Yancy hummed as he worked, sometimes stopping to mumble through the recipe in order to remember what he needed to do next. As he whisked the eggnog on the stove, he hummed and mumbled the lyrics to Hell To Your Doorstep, using the song to keep track of how long the mix was on the stove. After removing the pan from the heat and letting it cool for roughly an hour, Yancy managed to find a pitcher to pour the eggnog into, stirring in heavy cream, vanilla, and nutmeg as he did, before putting the finished mix into the fridge to chill.

That evening, after all the Egos had eaten dinner, Yancy told them all to stay where they were at the table, and went to get his surprise for them. He pulled out a platter he’d found, along with enough glasses for each of the men to have one. After arranging the glasses on the platter, he poured eggnog into each one, topping each serving with a little sprinkle of cinnamon, before bringing the festive drink out to the curious men at the table.

Though initially hesitant, each Ego took a glass, and gave Yancy’s drink a try after he confirmed that there was no alcohol in the recipe. To their surprise, the eggnog was better than they had anticipated. Yancy blushed as praise was thrown his way, rubbing at the back of his neck as he started to get flustered, and smiling with the rest, glad to have done something truly  _ good _ .


End file.
